


Crystal Art

by Hawkflight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Elemental Magic, Gen, Humor, Parody, Sculpture, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Very nice. Oh, what about that one?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal Art

**Author's Note:**

> For the Return of the Daily Weird Prompt Thing [Speed-writing Competition] prompt: ... ...it's the thing made out of diamonds, that's all I'm going to say on that subject
> 
> This is complete crack by the way, I apologize in advance to your sanity.

Rabastan stopped at the next piece in the collection. "This is a trident sculpted from the ever-pure waters. If you look closely you can see the water still moving within," he added, pointing to a thicker part of the trident where the river within could be more easily seen. "It's held together by a thin layer of enchanted ice made just for the purpose of containing this powerful substance."

As soon as he stopped talking he could hear the crowd of people clapping and gave a smile as they began to disperse to other parts of the gallery. Once the last stragglers were gone a sigh escaped him.

He really hated this job, but it was part of the hours of community service he needed before the Wizengamot would let him go back to his own life.

"How interesting," a new voice spoke up and Rabastan quickly plastered a friendly smile back onto his face, turning to look at the woman that had spoken.

"Yes, it is. The trident was made by one Burfield Winters. He's quite the renowned sculptor."

"I can see why." The woman was watching the water beneath this surface. "It's very nice. Oh, what about that one?" She was pointing to another sculpted object along the wall, tucked hidden away in the corner.

He didn't remember  _that_  being part of the showing though. "That one..." he trailed off as he followed the woman that had walked closer to inspect the length of glittering diamond.

"I don't remember this being in the brochure. Mr. Winters does this type of art as well?"

He wasn't sure why his cheeks had begun to feel warm just now. Maybe it was because of the anger he could begin to feel coursing through his veins or maybe it was from the way the woman was looking so intently at the piece.

"It's exquisite. But there's no plate explaining the inspiration for it." Okay, definitely the latter.

His cheeks warmed further, making him feel much like a school boy all over again. "It's a replica of my cock made out of diamond."


End file.
